Sieges-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
Der Victory II-Klasse Sternzerstörer war das Nachfolgermodell des ''Victory''-Sternzerstörers, welcher noch aus den Klonkriegen stammte, und wurde vom Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt. Beschreibung Entworfen und gebaut wurde die Victory II-Klasse nach Ende der Klonkriege als Ersatz für sein Vorgänger, welcher konzeptionell versuchte planetare Invasion, planetare Verteidigung sowie Raumkampf zu vereinen. Wie sich später herausstellte, war für Letzteres oder das Abfangen von feindlichen Schiffen, die alte Victory-Klasse aufgrund der geringen Geschwindigkeit und der geringen Manövrierbarkeit nicht geeignet. Für das Nachfolgermodell wurde eher hier die Stärken des Schiffes angesetzt. So wurde der schwache Sublichtantrieb durch einen stärkeren von Hoersch-Kessel ersetzt. Dies ermöglichte dem Victory II schneller seine Feinde zu verfolgen. Zusätzlich wurde die Bewaffnung des Schiffes aufgestockt und es wurden die Raketenbewaffnung des Vorgängers entfernt, da diese nur im begrenzten Umfang eingesetzt werden konnte. Stattdessen wurden etliche Ionenkanonen und mehrere schwere Turbolaser eingebaut. Mit diesem Veränderungen ausgestattet war das neue Schiff deutlich besser für den Raumkampf geeignet. Mit seinen Ionenkanonen würde es ein Schiff bewegungsunfähig machen, bis die Turbolaser es endgültig zerstören würde. Äußerlich hatte sich wenig im Vergleich zu seinem Vorgänger verändert. Er besaß immer noch die dolchartige Form, für die nahezu alle Sternzerstörer bekannt sind. Auch der Victory II-Zerstörer konnte zwei Staffeln TIE Jäger unterschiedlichen Typs in seinem Hangar aufnehmen. Des Weiteren war es zur Zeit des Imperiums üblich, dass ein Schiff dieser Klasse zusätzlich noch fünf Lambda-Fähren, zehn AT-AT Läufer, fünfzehn AT-ST Läufer sowie zehn Juggernauts unterschiedlichen Typs mittransportierte. Außerdem besaß er wie sein Vorgängermodell die Möglichkeit in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten einzutauchen und sich auch in ihr fortzubewegen. Dies wurde möglich durch die flügelartige Konstruktion an den Außenseiten des Schiffes. Geschichte Obschon es die neue ''Imperator''-Klasse gab, wurde der Victory II-Zerstörer eingeführt. Auch wenn diese Schiffe nicht so durchhaltefähig waren wie die neuen Sternzerstörer, so waren sie doch sehr mächtige Kampfschiffe und wurden oft in paaren eingesetzt. Jedoch wurden sie oft als Patrouillen- oder Verteidigungsschiffe eingesetzt, oft noch zusammen mit einigen Trägerschiffen, um zusätzliche Unterstützung durch Jagdmaschinen zu gewähren. Als mehr und mehr Victory-Klasse Schiffe durch den größeren Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer ersetzt wurden, schien es erst, dass damit auch dieses Schiff ausgemustert werden würde. Doch als die Piraten- und Rebellenaktivitäten weiter zunahmen, wurden die Schiffe reaktiviert, obwohl nur wenige von ihnen letztendlich gebaut worden waren. Viele Victory II-Zerstörer wurden auf Piratenjagd geschickt und erreichten dabei eine gewisse Bekanntheit, wie die Korruptor, welche sich später Ysanne Isard anschloss und gegen die Sonderstaffel kämpfte. Hierbei war das Schiff äußerst effektiv, solange es die Überraschung auf seiner Seite hatte. Letztendlich wurde die Korruptor aber durch einen koordinierten Angriff der Sonderstaffel mit Protonentorpedos vernichtet. Einige Victory-Zerstörer der Klasse II gelangten in die Reihen der Neuen Republik. So kämpfte die Swift Liberty in der Schlacht um Liinade III. Jedoch blieb die Anzahl größerer Kampfeinsätze bei diesen Schiffen gering, da sie viel öfter zum Fangen von Schmugglern eingesetzt wurden, während die größeren Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer in den Kampf geschickt wurden. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:Victory II-Sternzerstörer.jpg|thumb|Ein detailierter Blick auf ein Victory II]] *Es gibt nur sehr wenige wirkliche Auftritte dieser Schiffe im Star Wars-Universium, da es sich entweder um normale Victory-Zerstörer handelt, oder diese nicht als Victory II-Zerstörer spezifiziert wurden. Aus Romanen sind namentlich nur zwei bekannt – die Korruptor und die Swift Liberty. *Es gibt einige widersprüchlichen Angaben über die Besatzung sowie die maximale Beladung des Schiffes. Sind es im Imperial Sourcebook und in Starships of the Galaxy (2001) noch 6.107 Besatzung und 8.100 metrische Tonnen Beladung, so schreibt das Starships of the Galaxy (2007) von 5.200 Crewmitgliedern und 6.107 Tonnen Beladung. Zusätzlich wurde dort die Anzahl der Passagiere (Soldaten) auf 2.040 aufgestockt. *Im PC-Spiel Empire at War tauchen Victory-Klasse Zerstörer auf. Diese werden dort aber als "schwere Fregatte" bezeichnet und verfügen über eine Bewaffnung, die eher einem Schiff der Victory II-Klasse entspricht. Quellen *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Victory II-class Star Destroyer